Her Majesty's Flings
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Chrom knew his wife was a loving woman; he hadn't known she could be a whole lot more generous with that love. mature/pwp/yuri/cheating


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

He should have felt betrayed. He should have taken her to task, should have denounced her and her treachery to Naga, to the whole Kingdom.

The mere thought of one's wife betraying you for another was hard to swallow for any man. For Chrom, it had utterly soured his relationship with the Queen, such that the first few days since the discovery were filled with hateful, almost vengeful thoughts against one individual, his own wife; and with the same intensity as that which he'd felt towards Gangrel.

But then he had the most fantastic night ever with his wife. Dinner had been great, they'd drunk wine, they'd watched the peaceful starlit sky at night, they'd gotten into a horny mood, and then they'd settled down into their bed for a mating frenzy that rocked his world. The more he thought about it, on one of their little spooning breaks, as they tried to catch their breaths before the next round; the more he saw her little affair as something... odd. This much passion just seconds before could not be faked.

And besides, the image of his wife claiming the wife of another's as her lover?

His spent penis sprang literally to life, making a proud tent under the sheet. Robin, stroking his chest lazily, noticed and smiled at him in a way that reminded him of the night they conceived Lucina. They made love like beasts in heat, and he wondered if she had conceived Morgan in all that. And of course this eliminated all doubt that she was no longer in love with him.

Gods but the _mental image,_ in itself, was actually arousing. As he plowed into her relentlessly, enjoying the way she squeaked and whined into his mouth, he recalled that scene, in the pegasi stables, where Sumia stood, her back to him, everything below her armor belt in a messy pile at her feet, her knees and thighs glistening with her juice; and his own loving wife kneeling in front of her, munching away on Sumia's muff, making wet, lewd smacks that echoed throughout the chamber. And all while Sumia called his wife's name in the same pleading voice which she was now making under him, on his bed.

That settled it. This was _kind of_ hot. He hoped Naga wouldn't curse him for reaching that conclusion.

It was after that tentative realization that Chrom began actively stalking his wife all over the castle. It was partly to see if she was still cheating, and partly (though he would never admit it to himself) to see the scene again. Aside from the raw forbidden nature of it all, he was also intrigued by his wife's _sophisticated_ taste in partners.

After a few days, Chrom got a little suspicious, and thought she'd discovered his recent stalking efforts. Certainly her and Sumia's reactions in public, in his presence, seemed perfectly normal, even though Chrom spent half the conversation watching for tells and other shifts in their body language to indicate their intimacy. And he was sure he hadn't let Robin out of his sight, and was also sure that she hadn't gone to the stable without her knowing. Unless they were stealing time during her baths or something, but that usually didn't take Robin long to be done.

Then his confusion was solved when he followed Robin to his sister's room, and found something infinitely more surprising.

 _She's cheating on me with my own sister?_ Followed by: _She's cheating on me, and Sumia?_

Chrom had to hold his hands over his ears, not willing to listen to Lissa moan and wilt against his wife like a maiden enthralled by love. He backed off, lingering just near enough to know when they'd be done. Robin came out first, an hour later, then Lissa followed, some minutes later, whom Chrom hurried to follow.

"Oh brother! Good afternoon. Whatcha up to?" Chrom narrowed his eyes at his sister, who by all accounts seemed just as normal as ever. But he could see the hint of perspiration on her forehead, the slight freshness of her makeup, no doubt re-applied hastily after being played with, and the miniscule, wrinkles on her dress, almost easily missed unless one were looking for it.

 _What are you doing Lissa_ , Chrom thought to himself. She was married to a noble, who by all accounts was a kind and loyal man. Sumia had been "excusable", as she wasn't married (in spite of the future child Cynthia's presence); but was Lissa's husband that bad if she was so easily ensnared by his wife?

 _Well, I'm just as bad. I think._ One day he'd get the courage to ask why on earth his wife was like this.

It took a superhuman effort, as he watched Lissa go, to stay calm and to not imagine what had happened in the past hour, let alone be aroused by it. In the end, he almost managed it, until Robin cornered him after dinner, her eyes blazing with lust as she sat him down on a chair and blew him. For a moment, as he settled into the wet and warm sensation of his wife's mouth on his cock, the thought came that his wife's glistening lips had been all over his sister's body; and that made him come, then and there, shooting a helpful dessert of his warm seed straight down Robin's throat.

Now, Chrom was saddled with the fact that his wife was a three-timer. Had Robin been this much of a predator before, and he'd just missed the fact during the time he was courting her? Or was this just a recent development? The doubt of it gnawed at him, all the way until a few days after, when he saw Robin sneak into the barracks.

Finding an advantageous hiding spot, Chrom listened intently as his wife put the moves on-

"Well, if it isn't my favorite woman," said a low, husky voice.

 _Sully?_

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, little minx. A cute little flower came my way, and I just had to look at it."

"Cute little flower, right. Heh. If Lissa's a cute little flower then I'm a stone-wrought golem."

"Oh, don't say that little minx. You know I love all of you." Wet, smacking sounds echoed through the hall as the weight of the implication sank in. _All_ of them? And they knew? Chrom was literally floored by the revelation that he could do nothing else but sit there while Sully's cries reached a fevered high, until she screamed-in a tone no man had probably ever heard in this timeline, with apologies to Kjelle.

"Oh fuck me that was fucking amazing," Sully said, in-between unmistakable sounds of his wife kissing her. "That popped out all the stress from this week, damn."

"No, no, it was my pleasure, Sully. Literally."

"Mmph. Hold on, hold on, I can't do round two. The lads'll be wondering where their teacher is, and Frederick's in attendance so he'll get suspicious."

"Awww... But I want to eat this bushy little place out until you bleed..."

"Oh gods..! Fuck! Fuck me! Aaghhhh!" Silence, except for severe, arousing panting. "Gods damn it girl... One would think you weren't married to Chrom or something." Chrom's heart stilled at the mention of his name.

"My love bunny's a different kind of animal, m'dear. I don't think anyone can really handle him."

"Except you, maybe."

"I try," Robin said breathily.

What the hell did that all mean? Chrom pondered what his wife had said all the way to dinner. While he was gratified hearing his wife call him a "different kind of animal", he didn't know what that meant with regards to her overall feelings, especially in light of her having a network of women.

"Oh gods..." Chrom chose a nearby wall and knocked his head on it. Judging by the sound of it it seemed like it was everyone he and Robin knew-which meant there would be a whole lot of instances-

* * *

"Hmph. Ylisse never changes, huh. You southerners certainly are as stubborn as ever!"

"Khan, would it not be best to get on to business," Robin said, a little impatiently. Chrom glanced between them, and a casual outsider would have seen the tension for what it was: Queen and Khan, both from different countries, both with a will to see to their own country's prosperity first, and damn the other. But the truth, of course, was:

 _"Nrrghhh!"_

 _"Oh you talk big a lot, Khan, but you're just a slutty little bitch underneath all that toughness. So how are you, d'you miss me?"_

 _Robin slapped Flavia's tanned buttcheeks, causing ripples all over her body. The Khan was bound in a humiliating fashion: her one leg tied at the top of thin white pillar, the other tied at the bottom. Her wide-open quivering pussy rained freely down one leg. Her position was sideways because of this, and with her hands bound behind her she could do nothing but lie there with her legs in that position-helpless and completely naked, her powerful and proud frame reduced to a mere plaything by his wife, her dark skin glittering with sweat under the light of the candles._

 _"Anyway, let's get down to the 'negotiations'. And when I say negotiations I mean I'll be playing with your body for the whole four hours Chrom gave us. And for you, it's 'hell'. Open wide, now."_

 _Robin stuffed a wad of cloth in Flavia's mouth, which the latter bit down on with more than token eagerness._

* * *

"So this is intended to make our soldiers' stomachs... digest slower?" Chrom glanced doubtfully at Miriel, who sat composed behind her desk. Her many apparati, their functions unknown to him, were displayed all around its surface. Miriel adjusted her lens.

"The mechanisms indeed point to a marked decrease in the target's metabolism rate through targeted expressions of a particular rune function. As I've said, it draws further parallels from the process of hibernating beasts, whose idea I can readily source to the Khan Flavia, who days ago talked of such creatures from her native land. Further-"

 _"Excuse me." Miriel turned her head, hid her mouth and coughed._

 _Of course, Chrom was only half-listening. Indeed he was only here longer than it usually took him; he was only staying here because he knew his wife was under the desk, trying desperately not to get caught, and just as desperately trying to unravel the mage's composure by whatever unseen means._

 _And it was working. He supposed Miriel would be grunting and groaning right now, were it not for him, and with his presence the mage had to resort to pretending to having a coughing fit; one which of course he waited patiently to end. He was rock hard now, and he wanted to see Kellam's wife's orgasmic face, even if it was just a glimpse._

 _"The new meth-aaaghkkk! Keho! Keho! Keho!" The mage's face was bright red now-pointing to either lack of breath from coughing, or she was close to cumming. "My apologies, m-my lord. I-" Chrom watched, with faint amusement, as Miriel took a deep, shuddering breath, hiding her face behind clasped hands as her whole body trembled in an unmistakable orgasm._

 _Chrom excused himself, loudly saying for all three in the room to hear that he was going to take Kellam out to town to celebrate the new discovery._

 _"We'll probably be back in... two hours," Chrom said, and almost laughed at the squirrel-like squeak Miriel made before she said her goodbye._

* * *

"Chrom!" Cordelia exclaimed, her head poking out from between the curtains.

"Cordelia? What's wrong?" Though he had an idea already, seeing as the infirmary was the direction where his wife was headed.

"O-oh nothing! Um... actually, I'm kind of supposed to be... yes! Private! I need to be in private!"

"Of course, of course," Chrom said, raising his hands, almost smiling at the girl's desperation. He turned around. "I'll come back later. Have a good day."

 _"That was pretty thrilling huh?"_

 _"Robin...!" Cordelia hissed. "That was no laughing matter! What if he'd gotten closer?"_

 _"Then my husband would have seen a most interesting sight..." He heard the sounds of clothes rustling. Robin sighed. "To this day, I'll always be jealous of your body, dear. It's glorious. Almost makes me want to kill Frederick or something."  
_

 _"Robin."_

 _"I kid... I kid... Aaahhh... there... That's the spot, oooh Cordelia... Ugh! You're the best muncher of the bunch!"_

 _A smacking sound followed, after which Cordelia snorted. "You're the most talented at eating out, Robin, or I'm hearing wrong from the others."_

 _"Well, not like it's a contest." As Chrom settled into his place eavesdropping on his unseen wife and her lover, Chrom finally had the gall to pull out his cock and play with it. Hell, it was_ his _wife, he had every right, even if the memory of Cordelia sent a guilty chord through him. Frederick would most definitely not be pleased with this affair. Not when he'd discover, like Chrom, that the two women, paragons of their professions, routinely locked themselves into a sixty-nine until the both of them were panting and grunting like beasts in heat._

 _After seeing Robin leave the room, Chrom zipped back inside the infirmary, and went into the bed where they'd had sex. The sheets were damp with sweat and adultery. Though he found it mortifying, he dipped his nose into the sheets and breathed the mingled honeyed scent of both his wife and his friend's wife. He hesitated, and after a moment's weakness, he turned right around. Taking the sheets with him as a souvenir was_ not _a good idea; it was a surefire way to a supremely awkward conversation if Robin found out._

* * *

 _Maribelle's was the first he saw Robin and her lover clearly, like with Sumia's. Though he respected his comrade, who was also Vaike's wife, and thus he would not have dared to sully her privacy in this way; yet his mind reasoned that he was in it more for admiring his wife than peeping on her.  
_

 _The old peephole was something he and Lissa knew about, from their childhood. Either Lissa had forgotten, or she had not told it to Robin-or Robin would not have insisted on taking Maribelle to this very room for "tea". Here he could spy on those inside with impunity._

 _His wife and Maribelle were splayed out over the sheets. Their crotches met; their legs locked against the other's back, as they leaned back against their elbows. Their faces were flushed. They moved in rhythmic patterns; rubbing their pussies against each other. A wet, slurping sound echoed through the room, punctuated by both women's sweet sighs. A sweet scent wafted from their union, reaching even through the peephole.  
_

 _Chrom masturbated furiously to the sight of his wife fucking another. As their rhythm soared, their passion making whispers of love into outright shouts, Maribelle's hair came undone, their bodies crashed against each other, breast to breast, cunt to cunt, tongue to tongue, joining in a lewd, sweaty embrace. Chrom came hard, spilling his seed on the wooden partition, and yet he continued, for he saw that though the adulterous couple had already climaxed, they were far from done._

* * *

"Oh gods, deja vu?" Chrom said loudly, cracking a joke that made Robin snicker from the other side of the door. He'd "stumbled" upon the bath, knocking about the changing room loudly, "not knowing" that Robin was already there. It was a familiar scene, one which would have been nostalgic.

"So can I... come in?" Chrom asked, letting the implication hang.

"Er... no. I-well, not right now, m'dear," his wife said, sounding a little frantic.

 _Why? Is it because Olivia's in there with you? Enjoying a bath here than in Ricken's house, after a splendid performance at the Dancing Hall? In the bath with_ you _?_ Of course, Chrom didn't say that. "Aww... but why?"

"Chroooom..." Robin said. Chrom quirked a brow. She must truly be desperate if she had to resort to doing her "no sex for a week" warning tone. He weighed the pros and cons, before remembering that this would be tantamount to exposing her infidelity, which he wouldn't do, just yet.

"Fine, fine," he said, making sounds as if he were donning his clothes; though he hadn't taken them off ever.

 _"Gods, I'd honestly thought he wouldn't leave."_

 _"I-is that alright?" Olivia asked. "If you prefer, we could move it to Ricken's place instead. He's hardly ever home. Always wants to be with Maribelle on her meetings." Even from up here, Chrom could feel her eyes roll. He resisted the urge to thump the closest wall with his forehead. Gods damn it Ricken. He didn't know whether to chastise or feel sorry for the young man; after all, both women he was married to and pined for was currently on an affair with Chrom's own wife. The absurdity of it all made him chuckle._

 _Robin made a shrugging noise. "Never mind that. Let's just get this sweat off of ya, princess."_

 _"Eep! Robin, that tickles!"_

 _"Your whole body's a ticklish mess. Like here? Or here? Or maybe here?" Olivia squealed in laughter. For a moment, Chrom thought that this was all innocent-that it was just two women taking a bath. Then came an unmistakable smacking sound, like someone licking with a tongue. "Or...here...?"_

 _"Th-that's dirty, Robin. I got all sweaty from... mmm..."_

 _"I adore everything about you Princess... *slurp* from the sweat of your brow... mmpphh... to the sweat under here..."_

 _The playful sounds became the familiar whimpering sounds of women being pleasured. Chrom was horrified to realize that actually made him relieved, as he began masturbating. Oh gods, was he getting used to this?_

Later, he congratulated a thoroughly freshened up Olivia, with Robin standing off to the side. Their faces gleamed, showing off their cleanliness after the long bath they'd had-but how much of that was their lover's spit, drying on the skin of their faces and under their clothes, shown off brazenly to Robin's own husband, as if to taunt him with their infidelity?

And why, by the gods, had that thought occurred to him, and made his boner spring back to life?

* * *

His stalking hit a wall when he found that Robin was also unmistakably seeing Panne. Being a taguel, her senses were far superior to human's. He had no doubt she'd sniff him out if he tried to stalk Robin, or if he eavesdropped as usual.

But he did know-was even sure that she was indeed part of his wife's "harem". Her own future child attested it to him, unknowingly confirming the affair.

"Y-yeah I'm kind of worried about mom," said the nervous taguel. "I'm worried she's in heat a lot of the time. I mean, it's not like me, who's got a human dad, but she's a pureblood through and through." He shrugged. "I guess this mean's she's getting a lot of action with dad, and she ain't never going to be satisfied."

A perfectly acceptable explanation-were it not for the fact that the couple spent much of their time apart: Panne being hired as one of the royal family's most elite bodyguards, and Gaius on an ongoing special mission near the border with Plegia. The latter's return to the capital was an affair not easily missed, what with Robin being the first one he reported to. And he knew Gaius only returned monthly.

So either Yarne's senses were wrong, or Panne was getting action somewhere else. And while Panne being unfaithful was tragic, and Chrom would feel sorry for Gaius, her affair with his own wife was another matter entirely.

 _Shit, come to think of it..._ Chrom almost laughed himself silly: it had been _Robin_ who'd pushed for Gaius to be sent on the mission, citing his extraordinary skills. Had the affair started then, to give the lovers an opportunity, or did it happen after? Chrom found that he didn't care anymore.

He felt puzzled most of all by Panne. By all rights she should be pushing to find a proper mate-and she did, with the wily Gaius as her husband. But to develop feelings for Robin in the end? Thinking more on it, Panne was in a greater position than any of the others to be alone with his wife, as part of her job.

Later that night, as they made love, as Chrom pounded into Robin from behind, he spotted a small mark on her shoulder-blade. It stood out starkly from the rest of her pale skin. It was oddly-shaped, almost like a scar of some sort.

He was reminded of something that Laurent, Miriel's son, had said. "Taguels ritually mark their mates, once they've been chosen. However, I have no data proving or disproving the behavior, for reasons quite obvious."

Chrom bit his lip. Of course, that mark hadn't been there before. It looked fresh. Like it had been done just this afternoon. He wondered if he should call attention to it, and imagined Panne's deadpan face, biting her wife from behind as Robin writhed in wanton ecstasy. Then she'd give him a smug look, like a cat that's caught the bird.

Needless to say, he lasted two more orgasms than usual that night.

* * *

"We were just reading to the kids," said Robin.

Chrom gestured to the bundle of energy sitting on his wife's lap. "And that's a kid too?"

"Ahaha! Chrom's such a silly joker! Right?" Nowi beamed toothily. The sight of the bubbly and energetic manakete sitting there like a child on its mother's lap would have been heartwarming before. But as Chrom stared, the scene took on a decidedly more different shade, something far less innocent.

"That he is," said Robin, patting the manakete on her head. Hard to believe this one was on her way to be a mother-with Gregor's child just two months out. And even knowing that, she still clung on to his wife, and vice versa, like they were sex tools just easily picked up.

He shook his head. He didn't want to dwell on his wife's affairs for that long.

"Yeowch!"

"Robin!" He turned his head, seeing his wife's flushed face, and Nowi chortling gleefully. "What's going on?"

"That-it's nothing. Just a small prank from the _kid_."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Robin! It was just a tiny tickle!"

Shaking his head, he went into the next room, where the small library was. It contained most of the books intended for the children to read. It would-

His eyes narrowed, as sounds came from the open doorway.

 _"Nowi stop it!" Robin hissed. Nowi sniggered, and there came an insistent rustling of clothes._

 _By Naga, are they seriously doing it while I'm still here? Chrom thought incredulously._

 _"Wait, where are you going? Don't- Stop squirming there- Stop, Nowi, Chrom's_ right there _! Ackk!"_

 _"So what do you think about letting Lucina come in to tutor her younger self?" Chrom asked loudly, wishing there was a peephole here so he could see his wife getting rattled as the the tiny manakete molested her._

 _"H-haah- I- Oh- Maybe that's good..."_

 _"Robin? Are you okay?" He stamped his feet, mimicking footsteps._

 _"I'M FINE!" she shouted. "PERFECTLY FINE!"_

 _"Hmm..." He let Robin stew in the guilty pleasure of her infidelity, as she tried very hard not to make a sound. Yet in doing so she made sounds like a mewling kitten. Finally, after a while, he couldn't just stand there anymore. It wouldn't be reasonable to, so he took a random book and stepped back into the room for real._

 _He blinked at the sight. Nowi was nowhere to be found. Though there was the telltale bulge of the coat behind Robin's back. Robin faced him bravely, her face stoic and trembling.  
_

 _"I have to go. I'll see you later, Robin." He came near, and gave his wife a firm kiss on the lips. Was this the outright pinnacle of everything? Here he was, kissing his wife, while two months pregnant Nowi was right there next to them, munching on pussy like there was no problem. That undoubtedly was the reason why Robin looked aroused when he pulled his lips back with a smack._

 _He turned and left, taking no notice of her heavy breathing, her flushed cheeks, and the fact that her robe moved independently of her, like there was something beneath the surface. Or that she didn't even say good-bye-her mind lost in the whirlpool of pleasure._

* * *

The delegation from Valm was supposed to be a joyous occasion, a time when old comrades would meet and toast to future prosperity and the losses incurred during the war against Walhart and Grima. Then they'd cement agreements that would go a long way to securing the future friendship of the two continents.

The delegations from the outlying countries came first. Among these was Virion, a suave nobleman who introduced his darling wife to the court, and Cherche, who'd used her experience to found a mercenary company of wyvern-riders together with her son from the future.

When the latter arrived, he and Robin were there to greet her at the stables set aside for the wyverns. After Gerome had made his greetings, Cherche came, and Chrom was surprised (and it looked like Robin was too) when the woman gave his wife a full-on kiss. It lasted several seconds, and Chrom was glad that they were the only ones there on that scene, or the scene would have certainly raised a lot of eyebrows.

He didn't even bother coughing to make them remember he was still there. He just watched and waited, proof of Robin's affair just flaunted right there in front of him. After breaking the kiss, the two women just stared at each other with misty eyes, their faces so close, their cheeks flushed red, their breaths hot and silent. He could practically hear his wife's anguished panting.

"Come, come, we have a lot to catch up on," Cherche said, dragging his blushing wife by the hand. "Oh-and a good day to you, Exalt. Please look after Minerva for me would you? Both of them, I mean."

"Whoa!" A jaw hauled him up by the back of his clothes, and placed him in between Cherche and Gerome's mounts. The two wyverns nuzzled against him, while at the same time taking care to keep him trapped there.

"Yikes," he muttered to himself, watching his wife and lover disappear into the castle, their excited body language clear for all to see. It was as brazen as it got, and Cherche had even sicced the wyverns on him!

He patted the closest Minerva's head. Well, at least Robin looked different-like she were more on the receiving end this time. That was at least interesting, even if he wouldn't be able to see it.

* * *

The Empress and the Voice of Naga were as radiant as ever. The grand ceremony where their delegation was paraded throughout the capital was costly, but aided in impressing the visiting dignitaries. Say'ri and Tiki were divine beauties, a class unto themselves. There was no doubt about it.

It made it all the more disconcerting when he peeped into his wife's next rendezvous, after the festivities were over. Mostly because it was an actual menage-a-trois, featuring a scene lifted straight out from one of Sumia's books.

 _Robin was at the center of the bed, sandwiched between two luscious bodies. To her left was Say'ri, her skin pale as moonlight, her head digging deep into her lover's snatch. To her right was Tiki, the exalted Voice pressing her lips most tightly onto his wife's, sticking her sacred tongue down Robin's throat, her hands massaging her breasts. The two women, the greatest of the dignitaries from Valm, were now presently wrapped around his wife like twin snakes enjoying this bounty._

 _Robin's hands were not idle, and pleasured her lovers in turn, thrusting her fingers into and out their wet pussies. Their bodies moved in unison, illuminated by the faint glow of the candlelight._

 _But though Say'ri's slender, toned body had curves that drew sinful thoughts, and Tiki's thick breasts and thighs were a glory to behold, it was Robin whom his eyes were fixed on. His darling wife, undoubtedly the center of this arrangement-the "prime" in this perverted menage-a-trois. As the minutes drew on, their pleasure ringing audibly through the room, their skins growing slicker with their sweat and fluids, Chrom had his eyes only on Robin, on his beloved, whose conquest of the Shepherds was now a certainty in his mind._

 _And he found that he liked it, very much. He came many times on the wall of the hidden chamber, smearing his seed on the cold stone. For the three women continued on until the early hours of the next day, exploring many positions and going through many peaks that he was sure he'd committed the scenes to memory until his dying day. His wife was tossed this way and that, every inch of her body a playground for the two, while she in turn treated them like her precious dolls, coddling and pleasing them to no end._

 _And when the end came, as the last ember of light faded, leaving the moonlight to shine over their slumbering forms, Chrom stayed awake, masturbating in the darkness, over the peaceful sight of three women cuddling together in the cold-so closely they may as well be one entity._

* * *

He slumped to the ground, his whole body, from head to toe, paralyzed. His eyes sought the dark mage's, demanding an explanation for this treachery, as words turning to ash on his slackened tongue.

"I've been watching you, 'Your Majesty'. Little did you know that when you stalked my beloved so willingly, _I_ was there behind you every step of the way. From the day you discovered her affairs, to the very last night before Tiki and Say'ri left-I have been there without your noticing." She brandished her hand with a flourish, smirking at him. "So it was no trouble to disguise myself as my beloved, to lure you here to my room. No worries, I am not plotting treason. I merely thought you'd prefer a closer look at your wife's adultery. Oh yes, she _is_ coming. My rapacious love's taken every flavor under the sun this past month, except for dark mage. And she can't go a full month without dark mage."

Tharja dragged him under the bed. The smell of stale sex and old dust filled him. "Oh, and this particular spell didn't stop your penis from working. Though without your hands-well, it'd be interesting if you manage to cum without them." The dark mage let the drape fall, and Chrom was left in darkness.

He'd screwed up. But Chrom found that the situation wasn't that bad. He was not even particularly worried. If there was something he'd learned while chasing his wife all throughout the days on her affairs with so many women, it was that her love for him had not faded-nor had it turned to contempt or any such negative feelings. She loved him, her family, the Kingdom with the same passion that drew her to him. Were she but a simple harlot, then Chrom would have had Frederick arrest her long before.

Did that mean he approved, ultimately? That was a harsh question to ask, and hard to answer.

He heard the muffled sounds of Robin arriving at the room, and felt the bed bulge and creak above him as their weight settled on it. In due time, his unaffected cock rose to full height upon hearing his wife once more indulge in her adultery. A warm sort of peace washed over him, like he were wrapped in a tight blanket. He felt... close to his wife, closer than he'd ever been before. It was a strange and twisted form of intimacy, as the bed shrieked and shuddered above him, with Robin wrapped in the throes of lovemaking, and here he was, the silent, approving witness of her infidelity.

 _"What is it?" Robin asked later._

 _"I've got a surprise for you, my love," Tharja said excitedly, her eyes glinting with great mischief.  
_

 _And she slowly lifted the bedsheet to reveal-_

* * *

 **A PBflyer commission, thanks again. Extra words, as usual, are on me.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, please contact me here, or on my tumblr, theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


End file.
